Evening the Score
by JUJUChick16
Summary: Stick out your leg and I will go grab a bone saw and let's even the score! What if Callie tries to even the score? Will it bring Callie and Arizona closer or will it actually break them completely? *Possible trigger in scenes* Not a rainbows and crap story, but it might end that way.
1. Chapter 1

Callie hadn't been back to work in a month, a whole month she didn't even talk to anyone the only time she spoke is on Tuesday's and Thursday's when Arizona came to pick up Sofia along with Wednesday's and Friday's when Arizona would drop her off. Arizona had tried many times to get them to talk but Callie couldn't all that was rushing through Callie's mind were these words.

_"Stick out your leg and I will go grab a bone saw and let's even the score."_

"Even the score." Callie muttered through sobs, she leaned against the kitchen counter her knees pressed against her chest but soon moving them to lay straight out in front of her. Touching what she could of her legs she felt skin, hot skin when she touched Arizona's left leg she felt cold plastic and metal. Grabbing the tequila Callie took a large gulp from the bottle, groaning as the alcohol burned her throat.

Glancing up Callie saw the sparkle of the blades on the counter, standing on drunken legs Callie grabbed the knives trying to find the best one finally finding the butcher knife she fell back onto the ground. It wasn't a bone saw but it was the next best thing.

_"Stick out your leg and I will go grab a bone saw and let's even the score."_

"Even the score." Callie whispered as she took another swig of tequila, touching the blade to her leg she took a deep breath and started cutting.

The pain made her want to scream but at the same time it felt good, it felt like everything was dripping away. Taking another drinking Callie cut deeper, this time she poured some of the tequila on the cut. Looking down Callie saw her flesh and muscle tearing, pressing harder she finally hit muscle and she screamed out. Blood spilled everywhere, the tequila was getting to heavy, her eyes were getting to heavy everything was going black.

_"Stick out your leg and I will go grab a bone saw and let's even the score." _That is what the paper said that was lying next to Callie.

Arizona smiled as her mom held Sofia, they had a great day out and she was glad her and her parents could see the little girl. Going up to the door Arizona knocked, it felt weird knocking but she knew Callie wanted space. When there was no answer Arizona started to get worried and knocked harder, again no answer came. Trying the door handle feeling it was locked caused even more panic in Arizona, dropping her bag on the ground she ran towards the potted plant in the corner and pushed it as hard as she could out of the way and removed the taped key from the floor. Unlocking the door Arizona ran in her parents following close behind her.

"Callie!" Arizona yelled, getting no response she ran to the bedroom not seeing Callie in there she came out. Glancing into the kitchen Arizona felt everything crumble and her world start spinning, blood covered the floor.

"CALLIOPE!" The scream echoed through the room, Arizona was beside Callie in a second ripping off her hoodie and shirt so she could stop the bleeding. Daniel and Barbara went towards the kitchen.

"Call 911 and keep Sofia away from here!" Arizona yelled as she tried to get Callie awake. "Callie, wake up come on, you need to wake up!"

Making sure Callie was on her back she started doing CPR; her hands were covered in blood her entire body was covered now. Daniel ran over and started doing what he could, Barbara was on the phone and holding Sofia so the little girl couldn't see what was going on.

"Don't do this Callie, come on don't do this to me! I am the only one allowed to fuck things up!" Arizona cried before she pressed her lips against Callie's trying to get oxygen into her, finally the sound of sirens could be heard and then the sound of Callie gasping for air.

The EMT's rushed in and got Callie on a gurney who was dazed and going in and out of consciousness, Callie grabbed Arizona's hand as she removed the oxygen. The words that came out of her mouth caused Arizona and her parent's to stop all thoughts.

"I stuck out my leg and evened the score." Callie whispered on chocked words.

Arizona stood and watched as the doors to the EMT was closed, she couldn't talk and she couldn't move. Her wife had just tried to even the score or at least in her mind she had, Arizona contemplated what Callie said and that is when it hit her the night of the storm the words she had yelled. Without thought to her leg or anything Arizona ran across the street, she ran into the hospital, and she ran into the ER ignoring everyone that tried to get her attention.

Once in the ER and she saw Callie placed on the table she finally felt the pain run through her leg, not caring Arizona ran up to Callie and took her hand.

"There is nothing to even out, nothing!" Arizona cried out as she saw the tears running down Callie's face.

"We need to get her to an OR now!" Owen yelled instantly the bed was being pushed down the hall, biting her lip Arizona held tightly to Callie's hand and ran with them.

"Robbins, you can't follow us in!" Hollered Owen.

"I know, I just…Callie when you get done we will talk about everything. I love you, Calliope Iphegenia Torres." Arizona whispered into Callie's ear then she kissed her on the cheek before she was wheeled into the OR.

Arizona sat in the large waiting room, she didn't think anyone would come and comfort her especially with what happened. The entire hospital knew, the entire hospital loved Callie so why would someone come and comfort her or so she thought, what surprised Arizona was when she looked up and she saw Meredith, Derek, Alex and Cristina standing in front of her, the four took their individual seats and sat silently.

"Evening the score." Arizona whispered as she started to cry, all four doctors looked at Arizona.

"What are you talking about, Arizona?" Meredith asked the crying blonde.

"She was evening the score…" Arizona choked on her words but kept going. "The night of the storm…I…cheated on her and…she found out. We had…an argument and I told her to put her leg out and I will get a bone saw to even the score!" Arizona sobbed as memories filled her brain, the four doctors sat stunned. Gossip spread throughout the hospital but this was news nobody knew what had broken the couple up until now.

"Why would her cutting off her leg even the score?" Meredith decided to press for more information.

"Because she cut off my leg, she…she promised she wouldn't but she did and I hated and I blamed her…the whole time!" The truth just kept spilling out Arizona no longer had a filter.

"She didn't cut off your leg." Alex replied, Arizona looked up her eyes bloodshot and her face tear stained.

"What?"

"She didn't cut off your leg, she made the call but I was the one with the saw." The honesty in Alex's eyes caused Arizona to stop crying and sit silently, slowly though she stood up and allowed the words to sink in.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! It is greatly appreciated! **

"She wasn't holding the saw." Arizona whispered repeatedly as she paced, the four other adults looked at her in bewilderment.

"Arizona?" Meredith asked as she stood trying to figure out what was going on with their friend and colleague.

"She didn't cut off my leg." Arizona replied as she turned and looked at Alex whose face showed confusion.

"No, I did." He replied not knowing what was going to happen next.

"My wife, my amazing, beautiful, caring, wears her heart on her sleeve wife is in an OR right now dying! All this time I have blamed her for my leg, because she promised…she promised it wouldn't be cut off! This whole time she took my abuse, my hurtful and hateful words and she still loved me, she still called me beautiful and awesome! And then because I can't forgive her for cutting off my leg I made the most stupidest decision because I wanted to be my old self because I wanted payback, I cheated on my wife! Me! That wasn't me at all but I did, and the funny thing is she didn't cut off my leg." Arizona replied in an angry tone that slowly started to rise the closer she walked towards Alex who quickly stood up and started backing away.

"Arizona…"

"NO! She didn't cut off my leg, you did! And now she is in there an OR taking the blame again, dying when it should be you! You should have been on the plane, you should be the one missing a fucking leg and you are the one that should be lying in that OR fighting to live! You should be dead!" Arizona yelled as she started hitting Alex, blocking the punches though Alex tried to figure out a way to run. Before the three other doctors could jump in an older man they hadn't seen before jumped in and picked Arizona up and put her against a wall.

"Breathe! You need to relax, Arizona!" The older man yelled, looking up Arizona saw her father in front of her and that is when the flood gate opened and tears burst from her eyes.

"I can't…I…I don't know who I…am. I…want…I want…Calliope." Arizona sobbed into her father's arms that instantly took her in and held her.

The only sounds in the waiting room were Arizona's sobs, nobody moved accept Alex who sat down in a chair and sporting a busted lip. As Arizona started to relax the other doctors sat down as well, Barbera came back in with Sofia who was sound asleep in her arms. Daniel and Arizona sat down near everyone but also a safe distance from Alex, looking up and seeing her daughter Arizona stretched out her arms that were soon filled with the little one.

"She looks like her." Arizona whispered as she stroked Sofia's cheek. "Technically, she isn't mine my blood isn't in hers at all but she acts more like me and that scares me." Arizona finished, silence filling the room nobody knew what to say Arizona didn't open up but yet here she was.

"That isn't a bad thing." Barbera finally answered.

"But it is." Arizona whispered before looking at her father. "You asked me once if I was still the person you raised me to be and I told you I was, but the truth is I lied. I'm not the person you raised me to be I am not a good man in a storm, I bail when things get hard I bailed when Calliope wanted kids, I bailed and went to Africa because we were arguing. And I bailed when that plane went down, I ran and I don't know where I ran too. I am not a good man in a storm, I never have been and it scares me because Sofia is just like me." Arizona finished as tears ran down her face, before Daniel could talk she spoke again.

"Calliope needs to live because Sofia needs to be shown how to do things right, and I can't do that because I only do the wrong things. I hurt the people that I love, I always have." Not knowing what to say everyone sat quietly and processed Arizona's words, the once perky and strong PEDS surgeon now sat depressed and weak.

Owen walked into the waiting room, instantly Arizona handed Sofia to Daniel and went towards him. Everyone else stood wanting to hear how Callie was, for a while Owen didn't say anything he was trying to figure out how to tell Arizona what he had to tell her.

"She is stable but the next forty-eight hours are going to be critical." Owen started that brought relief to everyone's faces the next part did not however. "When she is stable we will move her to psych."

"What?" Arizona asked, everyone in the waiting room froze.

"You told me that this was an accident with a saw, an accident. Arizona I was in Afghanistan and Iraq, I know the difference between a saw and knife cut. I can also tell the difference between intentional and unintentional, that cut was made by a doctor an orthopedic surgeon to be exact the cut was clean and precise. She purposefully did this and for that she needs to be up in psych." Owen stated anger lacing his words.

"It was an accident." Arizona whispered, Owen went to speak but Arizona closed the gap between them. "Owen, it was an accident. When she wakes up she will not be moved to psych, when she is stable and able to move she will go home. It was an accident." Arizona said through clenched teeth, Owen looked at the small, blonde woman he wanted to argue but instead he turned and walked away. Turing around Arizona looked at her friends and family that stood in the waiting room.

"If anyone asks it was an accident, got it!" Arizona spoke strongly and looked at everyone individual daring them to argue with her.

"Got it." Everyone spoke in unison, Alex stood up and went up to Arizona he went to speak but Arizona glared at him and walked away from him. Taking Sofia from her father, Arizona started making her way up to ICU where she was sure they put Callie.

It was two days later and Arizona was going to Callie's room she had woken up three hours ago and Arizona had gotten there as quickly as she could which was hard due to Sofia making a fuss. As Arizona walked into the room she saw Callie sitting up in the bed looking out the window she finally turned at looked at her though. Silence filled the room, at first Arizona thought this was a good thing until she went to open her mouth and Callie jumped in.

"It is still there."

"Yes."

"Why, I was evening the score I was doing what you wanted." Callie's voice was calm, way to calm and that scared Arizona.

"There is no score to even out." Arizona replied calmly as she went to sit down.

"Yes, there is. I cut off your leg, an eye for an eye or in this case a leg for a leg right. Maybe then I can have my warrior wounds, the glory." Callie hissed her words hit Arizona like an arrow.

"You didn't cut off my leg, Karev did he told me. God, Callie you shouldn't be in here this is all my fault." Arizona cried as she looked down at her hands.

"Yes, it is." Arizona looked up quickly and froze at the look Callie was giving her, she saw no love in those eyes.

"What?"

"It is your entire fault; you are supposed to be a good man in a storm! Arizona 'a good man in a storm' Robbins, more like Arizona 'a whore in a storm' Robbins! You could have talked to me, went to a therapist but no you hurt me called me names and treated me like shit! It was my fault all of it but no Arizona it was your fault, not mine yours! The only thing I will say was my fault was that I should have told you to go to therapy, but I couldn't do that because I knew if I did you would just go off on me! This is your fault! All of this could have been avoided if you had fucking opened up!" Callie yelled and laughed crazily, slowly Arizona stood.

As silence filled the room Arizona realized she had made Callie go crazy, what had she done? Why had she done what she had? How was she going to fix it?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for not updating but I have been searching my flash drives for chapters I have written or one shots so all of you can at least read something while I go on a personal hiatus, with recent things that have been happening in my life (If you have read the recent updates of Happiness then you understand) I need time to myself to grieve and process. So please take all updates and posted one shots as my way of saying thank you for sticking it out with me for so long. **

**Luckily for you guys this entire story is written I just have to edit stuff so you will get two more updates of this story! Much love! ENJOY!**

A month had went by since Callie's 'accident' and Arizona hadn't heard from her that whole time, all she knew was Callie was going to therapy requested by Owen and the rest of the board which was now having a meeting. Arizona was sitting quietly not listening all she could do was think about that day the way Callie yelled at her, there had been nothing but hatred in her words. Was that how she acted? Of course it was, mentally Arizona started hitting herself but on the outside she hadn't realized it but tears were slipping down her face as she zoned out.

"Arizona what do you think about…" Jackson went to ask Arizona a question but stopped when he looked at her, she sat looking off into space tears silently streaming down her cheeks.

"Arizona?" Meredith asked as she lightly touched Arizona's arm, but Arizona didn't break out of her zone she looked completely detached and distant.

"I did this." Arizona finally spoke but it was in a silent whisper.

"Did what?" Meredith asked.

"Everything, I broke everything." Arizona whispered the tears falling more rapidly, finally Arizona stood up and walked out of the meeting without her papers and without acknowledging anyone.

The Seattle air was cold and still smelled of freshly fallen rain, sirens and horns filled that air but it was all tuned out. The highest point of the hospital dominated the surrounding buildings in an ominous fashion which was only helped more by the darkened sky, wind whipped around causing blonde hair to become tousled. Tears were still dripping from Arizona's eyes but she didn't care, she had ruined everything and it wasn't even worth it. She had lost control but it felt more like hitting a brick wall, she hadn't lost control she had fucked up.

Looking down at the side walk that was so far away Arizona continued to think, the last month had been so hard she hadn't seen or talked to her wife and she hadn't seen Sofia, she knew that they were both okay thanks to Bailey updating her but...

"Callie isn't okay." Arizona whispered aloud. "I have destroyed her, our family and myself."

"_Arizona 'a whore in a storm' Robbins."_

"_Evening the score…"_

"_It is your fault."_

Those words kept hitting her again and again, it was like being in a box matching when you are against the ropes and the other guy is just pummeling you again and again…and again. You felt each blow as it hits, you feel a piece of you shatter each time in an endless cycle. Taking a deep breath Arizona stepped up to the wall and hoisted her body up onto the ledge, it would be easy to just jump, to let go. Nobody wanted to speak to her, be around her, everyone hated her so wouldn't it be easier to just jump, end the torment and end Callie's suffering.

She didn't want to look down, she knew if she looked down she would chicken out and she wasn't planning on backing down. A good man in a storm, right now she was the storm so she was going to be a good man and go away get rid of the destruction that a storm leaves and save the lives that a storm takes, taking a deep breath Arizona was about to take the leap when a voice rang out behind her.

"Arizona, get off of the ledge." Bailey's voice rang out; opening her eyes Arizona turned her head and found her eyes not just landing on Bailey but also on Meredith, Derek, Cristina, Owen and even Callie.

"Why should I? Everyone's lives would be so much easier, and let's face it you all wish I were gone especially you." Arizona replied the last part being said as she looked at Callie whose face instantly saddened.

"Arizona…"Meredith went to speak but stopped when Callie started to walk towards Arizona slowly with a slight limp, once she got to the walled edge Callie stopped and looked up at Arizona who looked broken and defeated.

"I broke you; I…made you go crazy."

"Love makes us do crazy things." Callie whispered back, the two looked at one another and smiled slightly.

"Yes it does, it makes you cut off someone's leg, then it makes you try to cut off your own, then it leaves you standing on the edge of a building preparing to jump off." No one spoke as they heard the two talking for fear that movement or sound could cause something stupid to happen.

"Well that shows we are both crazy and in love then." Callie replied again as silence followed.

"What has happened to me to you, to us? How did this happen, Callie? I… I'm a good man in a storm, it is funny I told my dad I was the person he raised me to be but, I've never been that person. I left all the time Callie, I left when you wanted kids, I left for Africa and I left you the second I came back from the crash. How is that being a good man in a storm?"

"You left but you came back, Arizona. You decided you wanted kids, you came back from Africa, and you stuck by me after the car crash." Callie replied as she moved from leg to leg trying to stop the pain in her leg.

"But I haven't come back from the crash, I left and I am not coming back. Arizona died in those woods Callie, this may be Arizona's body but she is dead now I am here and I don't like this person I don't like them at all." Arizona replied as she looked down at Callie and saw her struggling but looked away because it reminded her of what she had done, noticing this Callie used all the strength she had and pushed herself up onto the small wall. Quickly Arizona grabbed ahold of her and helped her up for fear that she would fall accidently.

"You need to get down Callie, you could fall." Arizona said with concern.

"Then I fall with you, Arizona I…said some horrible things but I was angry and I still am angry." Callie replied.

"I am angry too." No one could hear what Arizona said accept for the two at the edge of the building, slowly the two held the others hands.

"Arizona, I am still mad and I still don't trust you completely but I have been going to therapy and…I think we should go; together. There is so much we need to talk about, we never talked about any of that crap we just pushed it into a closet and slammed the door. I mean look at us I tried to hack off my leg and you are standing here wanting to kill yourself! We have a child and…if we keep this up she won't have any parents or she will be taken away from us." Callie replied as Arizona glanced down at the ground below.

Everyone waited for Arizona to respond, fear ran through all of them as time ticked by and Arizona didn't say anything all she did was look at the ground. Then finally Arizona looked up and nodded, slowly the two made their way off the edge. Once off they looked at the other a silent conversation going on but one that was broken when Arizona spoke.

"I'm sorry, Callie for hurting you all the time, for running and for…Lauren especially Lauren that was and is my biggest mistake." Arizona replied, slowly Callie pulled Arizona into a huge a held her.

"We will find a way through this, sometimes a good man in a storm needs a good co-captain in a storm to get through the waves." Callie replied as the wind started to slow down and the sun started to break through the dark clouds, it was a sign that told both Callie and Arizona that slowly their dark clouds and high winds will be broken as well.


End file.
